My little pony: A New Beginning
by Bronygangsta
Summary: What if you were chosen by a Unknown thing or rather pony. Destined to save a world you have never known about, Where everyone is a pony. Would probabley say no right now right? Well for this kid it ain't an option.
1. Chapter 1:Frozen Hearts

I'm going to begin by saying I am 14 years old and I am into writing. This is really my first story I have ever made.

_**Chapter 1**_

**Jacksonville, North Carolina. January 24th 2012 **

"Yes! Just finished black ops 2 campaign on veteran. Suck it you noobs!" Tyler said as he bragged to his friends on his Xbox.

"Dude you keep braggin like that I'm gonna defriend you" Kyle answered back.

"Alright man just stop hating and go-" He was cut off mid sentence by his mom calling him "Tyler come and take the dog out" He then gave a loud sigh and ran downstairs in a hurry, Wanting to get back to his game. "Come on Blitz" He yelled, As soon as he did his dog came racing to him.

"Go out and take a piss dog" Tyler ordered him to do. He then opened the door as a freezing breeze of the winter came and bit at his body. The snow came down slowly as if the world was in slow motion.

The only answer he got back from him was a low growl as Blitz stared angrily outside. He then began to bark loudly at a swirling portal-like object outside near their fence. Tyler rolled his eyes at his dog as he began to put his socks and shoes to see the Mishap.

_Just our minds being tricked by the wind and snow _he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. A force then pushed him backwards. He closed his eyes as a reflex seeing a bright light also hearing a voice _There is trouble….We need somepony anypony_


	2. Chapter 15:What the-

I'm going to begin by saying I am 14 years old and I am into writing. This is really my first story I have ever made.

_**Chapter 1**_

**Jacksonville, North Carolina. January 24th 2012 **

"Yes! Just finished black ops 2 campaign on veteran. Suck it you noobs!" Tyler said as he bragged to his friends on his Xbox.

"Dude you keep braggin like that I'm gonna defriend you" Kyle answered back.

"Alright man just stop hating and go-" He was cut off mid sentence by his mom calling him "Tyler come and take the dog out" He then gave a loud sigh and ran downstairs in a hurry, Wanting to get back to his game. "Come on Blitz" He yelled, As soon as he did his dog came racing to him.

"Go out and take a piss dog" Tyler ordered him to do. He then opened the door as a freezing breeze of the winter came and bit at his body. The snow came down slowly as if the world was in slow motion.

The only answer he got back from him was a low growl as Blitz stared angrily outside. He then began to bark loudly at a swirling portal-like object outside near their fence. Tyler rolled his eyes at his dog as he began to put his socks and shoes to see the Mishap.

_Just our minds being tricked by the wind and snow _he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. A force then pushed him backwards. He closed his eyes as a reflex seeing a bright light also hearing a voice _There is trouble….We need somepony anypony!_

_**Chapter 1.5**_

Tyler walked slowly towards the mysterious thing as it shimmered and glowed. He then touched it gently, In that instant he was teleported onto a cloud. Shocked by what happened he looked around "What in jesus's name is going on" he said trembling.

Tyler looked over the edge seeing a large city below with some sort of animals below. The wind suddenly pushed him off the cloud! Waving his arms and yelling for help he obviously panicked. He saw a dash of different colors shooting like a rocket near him something grabbed him right before he was inches above the ground.

"I gotcha" A tom-boyish voice said, He looked up seeing a rainbow colored Pegasus. In none of his 15 years of life has he seen anything as frightening as this. "Who are you" He frantically asked. "The name's dash, Rainbow dash" She said as she swiftly landed on the ground looking at him. "You are the strangest creature I have ever seen in Equestria!" She Exclaimed

"T-This isn't possible, Y-You're a horse." He said stuttering "Pony,Not horse Po-ny" She said "Anyway yeah my name's rainbow dash, Fastest pony in ponyville"

"My name is Tyler, Fastest human in my hometown" He answered back. "My friend twilight mentioned that word human before, We should go see her, She'll know something about this."

_Great Tyler now your following a talking pony, You should be trying to figure out how the **** you got here in the first place!_

He thought to himself as they walked on to Twi's house.


End file.
